Let's play! Nintendo Pretty Cure!
is the opening theme for the ''Nintendo Pretty Cure! series. The song made its debut in episode 1 on February 3rd, 2019. It is sung to the tune of fantastic dreamer by Machico. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to mita sekai Saa hajimari no kane ga naru We are fantastic dreamer! Mujaki ni tewatasareta rifujin na mirai o Asobi tsukuseru kakugo ga dekita kana? Tokei no hari wa minai Kokoro ga kizamu RIZUMU dake shinjite mite yo Hazumu RIZUMU for Life tsunagattekunda Hora KOKO o shinjite iinda yo Subarashiki sekai!! Hora mabayui hikari no fanfaare Bokura o itsudemo matteirunda yo Mou tamerau koto wa nainda Nankaidatte yokubatte Subete te ni irerunda Yukou We are fantastic dreamer! |-|Japanese= 君と見た世界 さあ　始まりの鐘が鳴る We are fantastic dreamer! 無邪気に手渡された　理不尽な未来を 遊び尽くせる　覚悟が出来たかな？ 時計の針は見ない 心が刻むリズムだけ信じてみてよ 弾むリズム for Life 繋がってくんだ ほら　ココを信じていいんだよ 素晴らしき世界！！ ほら　眩い光のファンファーレ 僕らをいつでも待っているんだよ もう　ためらうことはないんだ 何回だって欲張って 全て手に入れるんだ 行こう　We are fantastic dreamer！ |-|English= In this world I’ve seen with you, The bell of a beginning resounds: We are fantastic dreamers! All too simply, we were handed an unfair future – Are you ready to play through it for all it’s worth? Don’t even bother looking at the hands of the clock; Try believing in nothing but the rhythm played by your heart! A rhythm that bounces for life starts to come together – See? Just have faith in what we have here! This is such a wonderful world!! Just listen: a dazzling fanfare of light, Is always there awaiting us! There’s no reason to hesitate any longer! Over and over again, let’s get greedy, And take it all for ourselves! Let’s go: We are fantastic dreamers! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kimi to mita sekai Saa hajimari no kane ga naru We are fantastic dreamer! Mujaki ni tewatasareta rifujin na mirai o asobitsukuseru kakugo ga dekita kana? Tokei no hari wa minai Kokoro ga kizamu rizumu dake shinjitemite yo Hazumu rizumu for Life tsunagattekunda Hora koko o shinjite iinda yo Subarashiki sekai!! Saa hajimari no shirabe o narase Zenryoku de ima o tsukaihataseba Irodzuku nosa itsudatte Genkai saemo oikoshite kimi no te dake nigitte Sou sa We are fantastic dreamer! Nandemo ari de ii janai Yokubari na kurai ga dareka o sukuu mahou ni naru rashii “Joushiki hazure” nante sa Fumihazusenai yatsura no tei no ii iiwake desho? Sagase hikari for Smile kowagattenaide Sou kimi wa hitori janainda yo Kaeteyuke sekai Ima shukufuku no neiro o narase Zankoku na ashita nante kyoumi nainda yo Yuke, kanousei wa daredatte Hitomi ni yadotterunda Hajimeyou yo koe ni dashite Todoke We are fantastic dreamer! Kaketa tokoro ga aru kara Umeaeru koto ga ureshiinda Nee, daredatte hora, kimi datte Kono te tsunaide dokomademo ikeru nara kitai shitakunaru desho? Subarashii sekai… Subarashiki sekai!! Hora mabayui hikari no fanfaare Bokura o itsudemo matteirunda yo Mou tamerau koto wa nainda Nankaidatte yokubatte Subete te ni irerunda Yukou We are fantastic dreamer! |-|Japanese= 君と見た世界 さあ　始まりの鐘が鳴る We are fantastic dreamer！ 無邪気に手渡された　理不尽な未来を 遊び尽くせる　覚悟が出来たかな？ 時計の針は見ない 心が刻むリズムだけ信じてみてよ 弾むリズム　for Life　繋がってくんだ ほら　ココを信じていいんだよ 素晴らしき世界！！ さあ　始まりの調べを鳴らせ 全力で今を使い果たせば 色付くのさいつだって 限界さえも追い越して　君の手だけ握って そうさ　We are fantastic dreamer！ なんでもアリでいいじゃない 欲張りなくらいが　誰かを救う魔法になるらしい 「常識はずれ」なんてさ 踏み外せないヤツらの　体のいい言い訳でしょ？ 探せ光　for Smile　怖がってないで そう　君は一人じゃないんだよ 変えて行け世界 今　祝福の音色を鳴らせ 残酷な明日なんて興味ないんだよ 行け、可能性は誰だって 瞳に宿ってるんだ 始めようよ声に出して 届け　We are fantastic dreamer！ 欠けたところがあるから 埋めあえることが嬉しいんだ ねえ、誰だって　ほら、君だって この手繋いで　どこまでもいけるなら 期待したくなるでしょ？ 素晴らしい世界… 素晴らしき世界！！ ほら　眩い光のファンファーレ 僕らをいつでも待っているんだよ もう　ためらうことはないんだ 何回だって欲張って 全て手に入れるんだ 行こう　We are fantastic dreamer！ |-|English= In this world I’ve seen with you, The bell of a beginning resounds: We are fantastic dreamers! All too simply, we were handed an unfair future – Are you ready to play through it for all it’s worth? Don’t even bother looking at the hands of the clock; Try believing in nothing but the rhythm played by your heart! A rhythm that bounces for life starts to come together – See? Just have faith in what we have here! This is such a wonderful world!! C’mon, let’s sound the melody of our beginning! Use up this moment for all it’s worth- We’ll grow closer and closer to fruition, Going beyond the boundaries as I take your hand, and your hand alone! That’s right: We are fantastic dreamers! We may as well just do whatever we want; I hear being a little selfish is a magic that just might save someone! Saying something is, “Too crazy to work,” Is just a diplomatic excuse for those who never step outside the lines! Search out that light, for our smiles, and don’t be afraid – ‘Cause you’re not alone! Go on to change the world! Resound a tone of blessing in this moment – I haven’t the slightest interest in a cruel tomorrow! Go forth! The possibilities reside in all of us, Hiding deep within our eyes. So let’s get started – put it into words, And let your voice be heard: We are fantastic dreamers! It’s because we have parts that are lacking, That’s it’s so fun to fill them in together. Y’know, no matter who it is – you too, Can join hands with someone and go anywhere you wish! Doesn’t that make you wanna get your hopes up? This wonderful world… This is such a wonderful world!! Just listen: a dazzling fanfare of light, Is always there awaiting us! There’s no reason to hesitate any longer! Over and over again, let’s get greedy, And take it all for ourselves! Let’s go: We are fantastic dreamers! Category:Nintendo Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs